That Smile
by Screechy lady
Summary: What if after the events if Harley Quinn's revenge, Harley escaped the Asylum (yet again) and went under the radar for almost a year. Now, during the New Year's celebration at the watchtower, Poison Ivy's escaped, and is convinced the only way for Harley to get over the Joker, is to kill Batman, and why not kill the Justice League while they're at it?


It was a cheery atmosphere at the Watchtower. The team had joined the league for it's annual New Year's celebration. A few coughs and sniffles were heard and it was determined to be the bug going around. Miss Martian explained something to Impulse and Blue Beetle while Beast Boy stood right next to her. Artemis, who in the year since Wally had ceased, gotten over it (somewhat) had a small smile on her face while talking to Flash. Rocket and the Zatanna were learning about the Team's latest exploits from Superboy and Batgirl, Karen, and Mal sat on the couches talking. In the center of the group Wondergirl was explaining her latest fight with Cheetah to Hawkgirl, while Wonder Woman and Hawkman had a smile serious discussion. La'Gaan was explaining atlantean manners to Captain Marvel, while Captain Atom discussed some tactics with the two Green Lantens. Stargirl stood, rolling her eyes, as Stripe, the Atom, and Cyborg discussed the newest mech technology, and Supergirl was off to the side talking with Fire and Ice about their latest trip to South America. Finally, Aqualad was talking to Canary about increasing the Team's training intensity, while Green Arrow stood off to the lab at the side of the hall, trying to persuade Batman to take a night off.

"C'mon Bats, Gotham can protect itself for one night, all of the baddies are locked up tight." pleaded the Emerald Archer.

"Not all." muttered the dark knight.

"Uh, no, I'm pretty sure you got them all." reasoned Arrow. "Everyone's here, even Spee-Red Arrow."

"No." replied the caped crusader evenly.

"Even Di-Nightwing," he corrected himself at the Batglare aimed his way (even though they were the only two in the room and all the experienced member of the league knew Nightwing's identity, members of the Team, and the newer members of the league didn't.) "will be here. You haven't seen the kid in a year. Ever since he left, he's been avoiding us like the plague."

"No." replied the bat, though this time it seemed more forced. Green Arrow seeing his momentary weakness, capitalized on it.

"The poor kid's-" he started, but didn't get to finish, because at that moment the power went out. Concerned voices could be heard outside, and a dull thump echoed in the room. Somebody screamed, and as the Watchtower's backup generator turned on, the lights flickering back on, it was revealed to be Zatanna staring at a bruised and bloody Nightwing. Everyone froze.

"Nightwing!" choked out Batman and he started to run towards the hero before he was intercepted.

"Ah ah ah ahhh, B-man." came an angry, raspy voice similar to nails on a chalkboard from the shadows of the Watchtower's support beams.

Suddenly, vines broke through the Watchtower's floors and walls like they wre cardboard and encircled each hero separately. Everyone, with the exception of Nightwing who was still on the floor struggled, but none could escape the vines' clutches.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." said a much smoother and somewhat soothing voice from the shadows, as nasty thorns suddenly protruded from the vines as they slowly constricted around the heroes.

Batman angrily turned to Arrow and said, "I _told_ you they weren't all locked up in Arkham. What's your plan Ivy."

Ivy huffed angrily and stepped out of the shadows. "That's no way to treat a woman, Batman!"

"That would be implying that I'm talking to one." he shot back.

"Eeurgh. Maybe I should just kill you now for what you've done." she growled.

"No, stick to the plan. I want to see them trapped like rats, panicking, before they get what he brought down upon them. Then will kill them." answered nails-on-chalkboard.

Ivy shrugged, "You're calling the shots."

"Who are you? And you're dumb enough to think you can mess with the Justice League and get way with it?" asked Batgirl smugly.

"I wouldn't be so smug, Bratgirl when you hear what I have to say. One among you heroes stole something very precious to me, and since I can't get it back, you all have to suffer for it. My late par-par-parter," the figure said, struggling over the words, as it suddenly became apparent to the League that she was crying.

"Just get on with it!" said Ivy harshly, the plants wrapped around the heroes responded to Ivy's annoyance and tightened even more the thorns digging into the heroes' skin.

"I think you're strangling them, Red." Nails pointed out.

"Well hurry up! Or they will be strangled!" yelled Ivy.

"Okay, okay, my partner acquired something special. Hidden somewhere among this satellite is a bomb that's set to go off in an hour. That's how much time you get to find it. Bat-brain will be shot fifteen minutes before the bomb goes off. How does that sound Bats?" the figure ended, smiling so brightly , the heroes could the frankly, menacing, (normally associated as friendly), facial expression, but Batman's mind was somewhere else.

"Partner...Red...B-man...Bratgirl." he was muttering under his breath. "That smile."

"Hey!" cried and indignant Batgirl, then suddenly she froze. She turned slowly towards Batman. "The only one who ever called me that was..."

"Harley Quinn!" they yelled at the same time.


End file.
